It's a Start
by dwennie
Summary: Sort of post ep to Eagle Two. Jules lets Sam take her home. Heed the rating, definite Jules/Sam, oneshot. Shippers, this is for you.


**Oh my God, what do we have here? As fa as I know, this is the first Jules/Sam smut fic ever. It's also my first attempt at one, so I'd love some constructive criticism. That being said, you've been warned... Read and review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I might as well own the Univers...

* * *

**From the moment Sam's lips had first touched hers, Jules knew that he wasn't leaving her company anytime soon. Not that she was actually thinking much. Standing outside the Royal York, stiff with shock, the only thing she felt was the feeling of his lips teasing hers; his hand on her back when he pulled her closer.

And he was a damn good kisser. From what Jules could tell, he'd be good in bed too. Not that she'd thought about it... okay, so she had. Honestly, which heterosexual female wouldn't?

So when Sam pulled away, his face merely centimetres from hers, she couldn't move. The rational part of her brain wanted to run, pretend nothing had ever happened. But the currently dominating part of her mind refused to move. "Can I give you a ride home now?" he whispered, sending shivers down her spine.

Jules swallowed and tried to speak, but when that failed she just nodded numbly. They walked to her car silently and got in, still not speaking. In retrospect, it was a good thing the car ride was so short, since they were both a little distracted. Jules had gotten over her initial shock at the situation, and now her hand was massaging Sam's chest and shoulders, throwing his concentration out the window.

By some miracle, they reached her house safely, but in their wake they could still hear the honks of car horns. Now running on something close to adrenaline, Jules grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him towards her house, laughing seductively as she did so. She fumbled in her pocket for her keys, but Sam had different plans. Before she had even touched her keys, Sam had grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the side of her house, catching her lips in another passionate embrace. She had expected the kiss to be hard, demanding, but his lips moved on hers gently, sometimes barely touching. He moved his mouth's touch to her neck, and a small gasp escaped her lips when his teeth nipped at her collarbone.

Not wanting to end up naked in her front lawn, Jules pushed him away reluctantly and reached for her keys once again. She let them in, still distracted by Sam's arms wrapped around her and his lips teasing the back of her neck.

Once the door was safely locked behind them, their lips met once again and this time the kiss was filled with a desperate need and hunger. Without ever braking contact, Jules and Sam stumbled back towards her bedroom. Jules smacked against a desk in the hallway, and Sam hit his elbow on the door frame, but otherwise they made it relatively unharmed.

They fell in a tangle of arms and legs onto the bed. Sam pinned Jules to the mattress and renewed his attack on her lips. However, when she reached over to pull his shirt up over his head, he stopped abruptly, frowning slightly.

Puzzled, and more than a little frustrated, Jules bit her lip. "What?"

"Jules—we shouldn't, I mean... this should feel wrong—"

For not wanting to start this in the first place, Jules sure as hell was going to put up a fight. "I thought you wanted this."

He climbed off her and sat beside her, the crease in his forehead deepening. "I did, I _do,_ I mean you're amazing, but—"

"I want this too, Sam," she practically purred, rewarded by the hitch in his breathing and the lust in his eyes.

"I don't want to take advantage of you," he explained lamely.

She raised an eyebrow, sitting up beside him now.

"Won't you regret this in the morning? You had a rough night, and I don't want this to be a one night stand—"

She cut him off by pushing him back down against the bed and straddling his hips. "No, I won't. And I know someone else who's going to have a rough night," she hissed in his ear, feeling the shudder wrack his body.

Apparently giving up, Sam pulled her head down towards his and kissed her painfully slowly, rolling them over and putting him in the dominating position. She reached again for his shirt, and this time he helped her shrug it aside while slowly unbuttoning hers. Sam moved his lips to the newly exposed skin, and Jules' head fell back when he kissed the silky skin surrounding her breasts. With her free hand, Jules undid the clasp at the back of her bra while Sam slid the straps off her shoulders and took her breast into his mouth, revelling in the sounds coming out of her mouth while he massaged the other with his hand.

Jules skid her hands down his chest to the waistband of his pants, gasping at his ministrations. She deftly slipped his pants off and left him in his boxers, a rapidly forming bulge protruding from them. Sam kissed his way down her stomach, following with his hands, before gently helping her out of her suit pants and panties.

Sam placed his hands at her ankles and slid his hands towards her aching centre painfully slowly. He paused with his hands on her inner thighs, and looked at her for permission, an almost playful expression dancing over his face.

Jules slid his boxers off and trailed her fingers delicately over his penis. Sam moaned softly, his fingers tightening on her thighs. "Please, Sam..." she breathed, her voice low and remarkable husky.

That was all the encouragement he needed. His fingers gently teased her outer lips and clit, and Jules let out a desperate moan. "Sam—" she hissed again.

"You're so beautiful, Jules," he whispered reverently before slowly pushing himself into her.

Jules groaned, all her muscles tensing as she got used to the new sensation. Slowly, rhythmically, Sam began to slowly move in and out, pulling nearly all the way out before plunging back inside her. She had been expecting rough, frenzied, but he was gentle, building the heat inside her slowly, very slowly. Her fingers dug into his sides as all her muscles clenched once again, and Sam let out a feral growl.

That was the end of gentle. Jules tightened her grip and bit back a scream when he abruptly increased his pace ten fold. As the tension in both of them built to an unbearable level, Jules let out a screech rivalling one of a banshee and Sam threw his head back and growled as they reached their peak together.

Once the aftershocks left their bodies, Sam collapsed beside Jules and pressed his lips against hers softly. Jules said nothing, just shifted next to him to sleep.

It wasn't until she awoke at 3 am did she realize that in that moment, she had fallen for Sam. It wasn't supposed to happen like that, it was just meant to be a distraction. But seeing him asleep in her bed, his arms around her waist and a goofy grin on his face, Jules felt her guard soften and drop away like ice cream in the sun. Yes, she could get used to this.

* * *

**Fin.**

**So, how'd I do? Lemme know ;-;**

**I love you guys. Peace, love and bubbles. Jenn :)  
**


End file.
